Social networking tools and services have become a widely used means for many people to connect and communicate. A person may interact with friends, family members, coworkers, potential clients, interest groups, etc., using popular social networking sites, such as Facebook®, Twitter®, YouTube®, or LinkedIn®, to name a few.
A person may be a user or subscriber of a number of these and other over-the-top (OTT), SIP, IP multimedia subsystem (IMS), voice-over-LTE (VoLTE), and other telecommunication services. Users may use some services to communicate only with personal or professional contacts, with no overlap, or they may choose to have a great deal of overlap with contacts and services. Users may prefer to keep their communications separate or to maintain their privacy, and to use the same services with different contact groups, they may need different login IDs or usernames.
The versatility of social networking technology contributes to its popularity and widespread use by people of all ages. However, there are disadvantages associated with having so many options to choose from when it comes to which services to use and how best to manage those services. Many people use the same device or devices across the different roles that they assume during their daily lives. A user may have the role of “dad” or “husband” with his family, “boss” or “employee” at work, and “best friend” or “college buddy” in his personal life. A user may utilize different services, different social networks, and in many cases, different identities across these different roles. With existing technology, users must manage these different personas and corresponding profiles manually, which may involve remembering multiple passwords, keeping track of and logging into different social networks, switching identities, configuring different contacts and managing multiple photos. Users may be required to run separate applications for different communication services, or to manually switch between these applications to reach their various social communities.
Accordingly, in light of the disadvantages associated with manually managing social networking identities and applications, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for managing multiple personas within end user applications.